


Write for Humanity!

by MidlightSpring



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Comedy, Cute, F/M, Fantasy, Feel-good, Humor, Paranormal, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shoujo, Slice of Life, Sweet, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidlightSpring/pseuds/MidlightSpring
Summary: A god fell out of the sky and told me that I only had a week before the world ends! As the chosen representative of humanity, I have to somehow win his heart?!As humanity's last hope, how will our stubborn writer change this cynical and handsome god?Read this one shot of romantic comedy and fall in love until the ink of our hearts run dry!





	1. Chapter 1

I know that I won’t be able to change the world, but no matter what, I knew that if I could make even one person a little more happier, then I was doing something right. That was what my mother would always say to me whenever she noticed I was feeling down.

As a freelance writer, I would usually do some ghostwriting for tourist booklets or do some finishing for restaurant reviews. It wasn’t the best job I could be doing right now, but I needed to do something to even survive in this small apartment.

“Okay! Finally done!” I reached towards the ceiling with a nice stretch and then out gave a heavy sigh. I slapped my cheek and then pumped my fist in the air. “Now! Let’s go treat yourself with some greasy food!”

I closed my laptop and was left in the darkness of my silent room.

I clicked at the side of my phone and as the bright light forced my eyes to adjust, all I saw at the lock screen was an empty inbox. 

Today was my 25th birthday. 

Mom was getting her third surgery today, and I didn’t want them to delay it, so I declined her offer for a birthday dinner. At least, I was able to get some messages from her earlier this morning, but other than that, I don’t really have anyone else to celebrate my birthday with. One of the disadvantages of having a freelance job is not really having that much time to hang out or interact with other people. 

It was definitely one of the loneliest birthdays that I would be celebrating, but I wasn’t going to let that get me down! As long as I had some delicious food, I knew I was going to be a little more happier! Maybe I should watch some shows afterward too!

  
  
  


I ran outside to the cold winter air and really felt the wind hit my warm skin. My breath formed into small puffs of transparent clouds. My cheeks felt like dull pine needles were tickling every pore. My finger became slightly pink, blushing from the aggressive cold.

I couldn’t help but notice all these little details of my body. I kept staring at my hands until a small pang of loneliness started to hit me. The night was almost so nice that I started to wish that I had someone I could share it with.

I let a heavy sigh and tried to wipe a small tear forming at the edge of my eyes. I lowered myself to the ground as if my body needed a rest from this overwhelming rush of loneliness. I knew that I was going to be alone, yet it really hit me at that moment how lonely I might have been that day. It almost felt like I was going to be like this for the rest of my life…

Then, I saw a bright light flicker above me. 

Looking up, I found several shooting stars flying across the dark indigo sky.

With an unusual surge of boredom and bravery, I shouted, “I wish I wasn’t alone!”

Silence.

I was only left with silence and the whispers of my quiet breaths.

“It’s not like I was going to get my wish come true or anything! HAHAHAHA!” I placed my hand on my hips and laughed to the world as if I was expecting for something to happen… anything…

Well, surprisingly, something did happen.

One of the stars I was staring at grew bigger. It was almost as if it was coming closer… _ OH SHI- _

  
  
  


Somehow, I survived that crash. My head was pounding, but the snow was able to cushion the collusion.

_ What could have hit me? _

I looked down and found a man in a long back robe laying on top of me. Upon closer inspection, I would even say he was about a 11 out of 10 based on his looks alone. It was quite amazing how good looking he was. I almost thought I was watching someone straight from the television screen.

“Uh, hello sir.” Giving him a small poke in the cheek, I pulled myself back and realized how creepy I looked doing this. 

I knew I couldn’t leave him, but I would rather not deal with someone who just fell out of the sky. When I stood up to make my escape, I felt a slight tug from behind me and found the man trying so hard to stay conscious.

Before he could speak, his stomach immediately gave away what he was about to ask.

  
  
  


In the cozy family restaurant, I saw this beautiful man elegantly eating the hamburger with a fork and knife. Even with his long dark gray sleeve, he was able to avoid getting them to touch the sauce that spilled all over the paper basket.

It was such a weird contrast that I was trying to hold myself from laughing.

I decided to break the silence and spoke up first. “Uh, so is that a cosplay?”

The man glanced through the bangs of his long black hair and continued to chew in silence. After he finished swallowing his bite, he replied, “I don’t cosplay.”

“Hmm. Then, what would the occasion be for the outfit?”

“Humans really are nosy, aren’t they?”

_ Does this guy think he’s some kind of fantasy character? _

“Okay, Mr.  _ Better-than-Humans,  _ can I at least get your name?”

“… Just call me Pluto, human…”

_ Pluto?! This guy straight up has a god complex… _

“Well, call me Alex, you useless god…”

“USELESS?! How dare you consider me useless?!”

“You are the one eating out of my paycheck.”

As soon as Pluto opened his mouth, he sank further back into his seat and continued to chew on some more fries.

“Fine. You helped me, so I need to help you. So, what do you want? You must have a wish you desperately want to be granted? I can pretty much do anything, but you only have one wish, that’s it.”

“Huh, a wish?” I placed my chin into the palm of my hand and stared out the frosted window. “I haven’t really thought about that for so long.”

“Of course, you would take advantage of this situation and ask for a ridiculous reques-“

“I think I’m good.”

“W-what did you say?”

“Wishes won’t really do much for me right now. They usually have those annoying consequence stuff anyway and I rather not deal with that. And honestly, it’s kind of sad, but just having you eating here with me, is almost a dream come true anyway. I thought I was going to be alone for my birthday, but talking to someone as weird as you, is somehow comforting.”

His slow descent from holding back a chuckle to bursting out into a loud laughter was almost frustrating to watch. I wasn’t surprised he would be laughing, but it strangely felt worse to hear it coming from a weirdo like him.

“I think you got it wrong. You’re the weird one!” 

_ This guy really is a bastard. _

Pluto gradually regained his composure and then gave a dry cough. “I think you might be a good test subject.”

“Huh? Test subject? That’s a weird way of saying ‘friend’?”

“No, I didn’t say anything wrong. I meant what I said. I want you to be my test subject.”

“Okay, I’m all ear.”

From there on, I never knew the next sentence that came out of this insane man’s mouth was going to change my entire life.

Pluto gave a gentle half smile and snatched another fries from the basket.

“In one week, I will bring an end to all of humanity.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“Huh?” I tilted my head in confusion. “I’ve heard plenty of weird conspiracies, but a person directly declaring they themselves are going to destroy the world. That’s the first time I ever heard something like that.”

“Hmph, I told you that you wouldn’t understand. Well, whatever, I don’t really care what happens to you. Your kind is a lost cause anyways. But these fries honestly might change my mind a little.”

“So, you’re going to destroy the world? Are we that far gone that someone has to finally end it?”

“I’m pretty sure you keep up with the news and the daily occurrences. Humanity has been destroying everything around them and no matter what any sides say they ignore each other, continuing to kill and destroy. Liars, cheaters, and killers. The bigger it gets, the worse it seems to be getting. Even the people who do good have either not truly been good deep down or not able to do much. So, might else do them a favor and give mankind a good restart. You know, cut the stem before the bud grows any bigger.”

“Let’s say what you’re saying is true. Then, what about those who want to live? Wouldn’t you say it’s unfair for them?”

“If they’re dead, I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t really feel the difference.” Pluto dipped the fries into a pile of ketchup and continued his casual rant against the world. “Anyway, don’t you all complain that you want to die all the time?”

“…Hmm, you’re not wrong. But, that’s such an irrational reason to kill everyone. Almost unfair I would even say.”

“That’s why I chose you as my test subject.”

“Oh yeah. A test subject. Are you just observing me or what?”

“Kind of. I am a god of judgement and was chosen to determine what fate your people will be facing. I decided that ending your kind might be the best decision, but it would not be a true testimony if I don’t at least have some evidence to convict humans on. So, I want you to be the representative of humanity and tell me why I shouldn’t destroy it all. I basically gave up on you guys, but I want to see someone struggle as long as possible. I want to see you use every single tool you can find to really give me a solid reason to crush it even faster.”

_ Is he a weirdo and a psycho? Or... maybe he’s extremely depressed? _

“To be honest, I don’t disagree with you. We do kind of suck.”

“Wait, now, you’re making this too easy. Why can’t you make it a little more interesting? Like show me more places where I can get more delicious food like this.” Pluto pointed his fries at the restaurant counter.

“You’re not wrong. That is a pretty good reason to get you to not kill us…” I snapped my fingers and pointed at Pluto with a finger gun. “Oh, I got it! I have some good places in mind to really regain your faith in us.”

Pluto leaned back on the restaurant sofa. “That’s better. I’ll place my trust on you to make me truly enjoy all my time here, but I’m betting that you’ll just make me extremely bored.”

“Okay, let’s make a bet that I’m going to make it one of the best wee-, no, the BEST week you ever had in your life.” I stuck out my hand towards Pluto.

“Hmm, deal.” He gave a firm handshake with his surprisingly large hand. “If you make me have at least one reason to save your kind, I’ll reconsider it. But if you fail, then I’m going to destroy it at the designated time.”

“Okay (lol). Let’s consider it a date.”

It was only a small second but I saw Pluto slightly flustered from my comment. He immediately regained his composure and gave a mischievous half smile.

“It’s a date, human.”

Even though I made that bet with Pluto, I didn’t think I would be crazy enough to actually let him stay at my place. As soon as he ate half of my dinner, he just asked to stay with me? I would even say I accepted his request too quickly, but I have a feeling he’s not creepy enough to hurt me. I guess it’s just kind of strange how comfortable I was with him. Anyway, isn’t a god like him, supposed to have unlimited power? But, I guess I’m just as weird to just accept the world’s end and want to entertain the idea that this guy is a real god. 

Let’s just go through with this until the end. It’s not always so bad to do some spontaneous things like this. At the same time, I’m hoping he’s not actually crazy…

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Continuing to type out my schedule for our date, I found Pluto waking up on the living room’s couch next to me and he started to scan the room as if he had forgotten where he was.

I took a sip of my black coffee and pushed my rim of glasses up my nose. 

“Morning. Never knew a god needs that much sleep.”

Pluto finally noticed me sitting on the dining table next to him and quickly regained his composure.

“Ah, so I really did stay at your apartment… Anyway, some gods do sleep, it’s just I’m a little different…”

“Well, I have our plan set up for this week and was waiting for you to wake up a little earlier. But, since you woke up this late, I had to push a lot of things back. Other than that, I think you might enjoy today.” I pushed myself up from the chair and placed both my hands on my hips. “We are going to have the best date week ever!”

Pluto crossed his legs and arms. “I look forward to our date.”

“But first, let’s give you a small makeover. I think you might stand out too much with your cosplay- I mean, traditional attire.”

“Hmm, I did give you control of my week, so I’ll let you do what’s best.”

“Whoa, you are surprisingly obedient to a lowly human for someone who wants to destroy all of us.”

“Well, I am giving you even more opportunities to show me why I should destroy this planet even more, so I would say you should worry about yourself more than me.” His smile caused an aggressive chill to run down my spine, but that just fired me up even more.

“You’re on, you useless god.”

  
  
  


“Here we are! One of the most popular dating spots for us humans! Drumroll please!”

Pluto stared at me blankly. 

I gave a dry cough and turned towards the gate to hide my embarrassment. 

“Hmph, anyway, it’s the amusement park!”

_ This morning, rather than normal dating spots, I researched the most common dating places in shoujo manga and decided to take our first trip to somewhere I haven’t been at for a while. _

_ I thought if this guy could play out his weird fantasy of being a god, then I should be able to play my fantasy of being in a cute romantic scenario. And especially after that makeover, he almost looked like one of those famous male group celebrities.  _

_ His short black hair swept to the side and his great figure really complemented his semi casual winter outfit. Just a quick trip to the barber shop appointment and to a nearby cheap shopping store, it almost looked like he’s a part of this world… Anyway, if I’m going to go along with his blathers, I might as well have fun for myself too. _

“So!” I grabbed his large hand and intertwined our fingers tightly. “I’m going to make sure your heart beats so hard that you’re going to forget about your mission!”

His eyes widened and then his face softened into a smile I never seen before. It was so unexpected that I felt my heart beating into my eardrums.

_ OH NO! IT BACKFIRED! ABORT! ABORT! _

Pluto pulled our intertwined hand and made me lean into him closer. “I look forward to your nonsensical human activities.”

With that remark, our day continued on with all different rides from the head-busting rollercoasters to the calming animatronics river boats.

Unfortunately, Pluto’s expressions were really hard to read. I thought with such an active imagination, he would be more expressive or have a naive reaction. But instead, his eyes just occasionally widen or he just smirks a little. He just looked like a daycare teacher watching a bunch of kids having an argument. Almost as if he was bored…

_ NO! I can’t back down now! I have to move to the next phase! You can’t have an amusement park date without the popular haunted house tour! _

I turned to face Pluto as he calmly enjoyed his churro snack. 

“Okay, Pluto, I decided for us to check out this spooky haunted house! Let’s go!” I tugged his hand and pulled us into the nearest two seat skull ride.

Once my eyes started to readjust to the light, I tried to keep track of Pluto’s expressions as I occasionally pointed out small animatronic details. In return, I only received a small smirk and a yawn.

As the big climax came by, I decided to take action!

“AHHHHH! PLUTO, HOLD ME!” I latched myself around Pluto’s arm, expecting him to give a bashful expression. Instead, he just gave me a heavy sigh and then patted my head.

“Of all things, that scared you? Can’t believe humans are this sensitive.”

I immediately pushed him away and gave a hard punch against his shoulder. Throughout the whole ride, I was pouting and leaning my chin against my hand away from Pluto.

  
  
  


I was out of ideas. 

I expected him to have at least some reaction to a woman like me to grab onto him! I thought people were into those kinds of things! Maybe, Pluto isn’t really one of us after all! Maybe he is some kind of weird alien!

“So Pluto.” I decided to give up the silent treatment and saw him shoving his face with two cheese corn dogs. “Did you enjoy yourself at the park? You didn’t seem that interested.”

“Hmm.” Pluto swallowed the rest of the corn dog down and replied back. “Honestly, I never really understood the ‘amusement’ part. These are just temporary reliefs to destress from the reality of problems. I may understand some parts that are appealing, but I’ve seen things that are much more impressive.”

“Well, you must be fun at parties…”

“And also... I guess it wasn’t quite fun since you seem so distracted with me.”

My body slightly jumped up from my seat hearing what Pluto said. I tried to clear my ears and hear him better without my stupid heart beating through my eardrums again. 

“W-wait, you weren’t having fun, because I wasn’t having fun?”

“It seems so. It’s quite strange, isn’t it? Your kind are almost like mirrors, reflecting and emphasizing an emotion that they are surrounded by. But, as a god, we are meant to be the framework of your mirror. The literal base of what you are. The mold of who shaped you. Yet, it seems that we have failed so far that the mirror has become too broken and indistinguishable beyond repair. That’s why the best way to fix a mirror is to replace it.”

Pluto gave the same smile that brought the aggressive chill to run down my back. His smile was starting to really get on my nerves now.

“GOD THIS. GOD THAT. I’m sick of hearing you say all that weird crap. Why can’t you just admit that you’re a delusional loser with a stupid complex, thinking you’re better than all of us. I would even say the fact that you’re so obsessed with wanting to escape your morality makes you that much more human!”

A distinct phone ring suddenly cut the tense air. I reached for my backpack and found a familiar phone number at the lock screen. Listening to the other end, I pushed myself off the bench and knew I had to immediately take action. I left Pluto at the bench without any hesitation, but he ran after me and kept shouting something at me. 

I could tell that Pluto was trying to tell me something, but I was too occupied to care about his strange ideas. All I cared about was whether my mom was okay.

My vision started to tunnel as I tried to run across the street to find the shortcut to the hospital that my mom was in. No matter how hard I try, I can't focus on both the chaos of the street and also the chaos of my mind. 

That last minute the sunset started to make it hard for my eyes to adjust. As soon as I got my sight back, a truck suddenly appeared in front of me.

Instinctively I closed my eyes and embraced myself for the collison. But, rather than feeling the impact of the truck, I felt myself being lifted up.

It was the same motion just like that one ride at the amusement park. My body felt like it was being pushed down, forcing me to almost curl up. When I found a “wall” to lean on, I pushed myself against it, afraid of falling off. 

I was so scared to let myself relax, but once the world stopped pushing down on me, I took that as a signal to finally open my eyes.

The first thing I saw was the sea of bright orange spraying itself across the foggy view of the dim lighted cities. Even though I couldn’t stop shaking, I knew the fact that if I saw this sight, I was still alive.

Looking up at the person who’s carrying me, it really hit me. This guy might really be a god.

Pluto finally let me down in a hidden alley near the hospital that I was looking for. I stumbled towards the hospital door and got myself ready for anything.   
  


“Mom! Mom! Are you okay?”

In spite of our promise to quietly go into the hospital room, I couldn’t help myself. Slamming the door, I found a frail figure sitting up from her bed. 

With a heavy sigh, she stared angrily at me. “I told you not to run around so aggressively! You’re supposed to not disturb others!”

“Well, at least I don’t have to worry about your energy.” I settled myself into the small plastic stool next to the bed. “Mom, are you okay? The doctors said that something happened to you and I should come by as soon as possible!”

“Please stop treating me like a child. It was just a simple surgery, there were some hiccups, but it’s not enough to kill your mom. I just slept it away. I’m fine now. Anyway, just tell me how your birthday was.”

“Oh, umm, I was able to find someone to eat dinner with. I just happened to bump into them and we decided to get dinner.”

_ Not completely wrong… _

“So, do you have a boyfriend now?”

“NO! STOP! HE’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!”

_ Ah, oops. _

“Oh, so your friend is a male. I was so worried that you were going to be alone for the rest of your life, but hearing that you have someone to eat with, must have been nice.”

“I-I guess so. But, I still missed you more.”

“I’m just an old woman now. If you really want to see me happy, just come with me with your boyfriend and introduce me to him.”

“He’s not my boyfriend, but I will definitely come back. Please just don’t push yourse-“

All of a sudden, my mother snatched my hand and gave a hard slap against the palm of it. 

“OW! What was that for?!” Instead of letting go, she tightened her grip around my slapped hand. The longer she held my hand, the more I noticed how delicate her hands were. The bone and veins were transparent through her paper thin skin, and her hand lightly shook as she gripped my hand. 

“Alex, stop worrying about me! I don’t care if I die tomorrow or in ten years later. I just want to see you happy, so please just enjoy the life that I gave you.”

“Oh, thanks, mom…” A tear was caught on the edge of my eyes, but I was able to catch it before I burst into tears. 

“So, bring me that boyfriend of yours, so that I can make sure he’s going to properly care for you!”

“Mom, no!”

We both laughed and laughed like time just stood still just for that moment.

Though, I really wish that moment would have just stopped just a little longer...

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

The cool air was able to remind me that we were still in winter. 

I leaned closer to the edge of the gated roof, trying to really feel the wind blow against my hot cheeks. Before I could lean any further, I heard what sounded like a person landing on the ground and their shoes crunching on the broken cements of the roof.

“So, you really are a god.” Keeping my face forward, I kept focusing at the blinking red light on the nearest building.

“Yeah, I did keep telling you. You just decided to assume what I was even when I blatantly told you. I even fell out of the sky.”

“Well, you sounded pretty insane. How can any normal person just accept that a god falling out of the sky and telling them that the world is going to end in a week?”

“I kept telling you that you wouldn’t understand.” 

“I guess when you kept patronizing me, I felt the need to challenge your perspective. But, you’re right. I really am just a puny and sensitive human. I didn’t really meet you for any special reasons.”

“Hmm, I wouldn’t say that. You are quite amazing at recommending me some great food.”

“Oh yeah, those were some good foods…You know, your power would explain why you found those amusement park rides so boring. If I could fly like that, I wouldn’t ever need to go to another rollercoaster to really experience so much thrill.”

Pluto suddenly appeared in front of me and gave me a small flick against my forehead. “You really need to stop trying to assume everything. You are not a god like me. It is not possible for you to understand everything in this world. That’s why just take my words as it is and know that I would have enjoyed the rides more if you had fun too. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Still pressing against the dull pain on my forehead, I gave a quick nod. 

Pluto floated closer to me and lifted my chin towards him 

“My enjoyment resides in your enjoyment, got it?”

My face felt like it was going to burst into flames. “W-wait, you what?!”

_ I couldn’t believe what he was saying. I knew that this guy says some dumb thing, but is he really flirting with me? _

I couldn’t keep my eye contact with him. “Why would you say something like that? I thought you said humans are just annoying nuisance to you?”

“I’ll be honest, I’m not sure either. Maybe it’s your incredibly silly reactions or maybe it’s your overactive imagination with the most entertaining answers? I can’t quite point at it. But I can’t stop looking at you.”

I couldn’t hold myself back anymore and burst out into laughter. “HAHAHAHA!! Are you trying to make me fall for you, you dumb god?”

I grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss. After a few seconds, I pushed him away and tried to catch my breath. With a quick wipe from my lip, I gave the best smirk I could to make him as angry as he was making me.

“We’ll see about that, you useless god.”

Rather than seeing a flustered reaction, all I saw was a pretentious god who continued to look at me like some kind of pet. Pluto continued to laugh and almost lost his balance while floating in the middle of the air.

“Why are you so entertaining?” He came even closer and gently patted the back side of my head. In a quiet voice, he whispered, “This is how you get a heart beating.”

Pluto pulled in for quite a long kiss. It wasn’t very deep, but it was enough to make me want more. After a few seconds, he let me go and gave me another head pat.

My face was blushing so hard that I couldn’t focus until Pluto swiped me off my feet and carried me in his arm bridal style. 

This time it didn’t feel so bad to be in his arms. This time I felt like I got to know him a little better. Like he wasn’t hiding himself anymore, so I felt a bit safer. But that anger still resided in me and I didn’t know what to do with it.

As we were floating above the millions of city lights, he looked down at me with his usual smirk and pushed himself off midair into the night sky.   
  
  


Finally landing in front of my house, Pluto slowly placed me on the ground and I reached for my back pocket to find my house keys. For some reason, he kept staring at me and stayed silent the entire process.

When we stepped into the house, he eventually broke the silence and asked, “So, are you sure you don’t have a wish that you want to make?”

“Huh, what do you mean?”

“Currently, your mother seems to be under some critical condition. I would assume that you would want to save her.”

“You’re not wrong, but I don’t think that’s what my mom would want. If you were constantly told that you were going to die no matter what, you would eventually get tired of living.”

“Hmm…”

“Even though my mom might think it’s a waste of her time, I don’t want to give up on her… Anyway, like you said, no matter what happens, the world is going to end, right?”

“Not yet, we do have a week.”

“That’s true, but maybe it is the best for us, you know? Kind of gives us a chance to restart. Maybe my mom doesn’t have to suffer anymore too.”

Pluto started to ruffle his hair and gave a loud sigh. “Come on, why do you give up so easily?”

I turned to him and screamed, “WHY ARE YOU GODS MAKING IT SO HARD FOR US?!”

He paused and looked at the ground in silence.

“See!” I walked up closer to his face and started swinging my point finger at him. “Why do you keep confusing me on what you want?! What do you want from me? You gods already made my mom and me suffer for so long and for what? Some big plan that you have for us?! I’m sick of this! Also, you are especially the worst. One second you act like this cynical omniscient being that wants to see the world burn then the next second you become this sadistic prince who wants to keep me to be his jester. Make up your mind! Do you want to destroy this world or do you just toy with me until I break?!”

_ This is so infuriating. I’m sick of trying to figure this guy out. What the hell do these gods even want? If they were going to end the world, they should have done it a long time ago. I don’t understand why this guy wants to keep reminding me of my mom’s death when he was already going to destroy all our efforts. The most annoying thing isn’t even that. It was the fact that I knew I was starting to fall for this god… _

Pluto sat down at the couch and closed his eyes. He seemed to be processing what I said. Those were one of the longest minutes I had to go through, but I eventually calmed myself down.

I plopped myself next to him on the couch and felt my body slightly sinking forward. 

“I’m sorry.” I slightly jumped up when Pluto uttered that apology, but before I could interrupted, he proceeded. “I’ll be honest, but I don’t know as much as our King of Gods knows. I’ve only observed from the heavens and never had any real contact with a human. Alway judging and determining an individual’s fate, I started to become disgusted and infuriated at watching your kind’s decisions. Eventually, I wonder whether it was even worth having them continue to live when they keep making these same mistakes throughout history. But, I guess I eventually got my answer as our King decided to choose me to be the judge of mankind’s fate. Strangely because this was such an important task, they sent me here in an unorthodox method, causing me to crash into you. I’m not quite sure why I had to take that pathway, but let me just say that I don’t really regret it…”

As soon as those words popped up, Pluto’s realization hit him instantly, causing him to turn his head away and hide his expression. But from how red his ears were, it was almost impossible to hide how embarrassed he really was. 

“Didn’t know a god could be shy.” I said leaning closer to see how he really looked like.

He turned back to me with his mouth covered and then tilted his head. “I would say it’s more fun seeing you get shy.”

Right on cue, I felt myself getting embarrassed along with him. “Nah, I think your face is funnier to look at cause it’s pretty ugly.”

Pluto stared blankly at me and bluntly said, “You’re not very good at this it seems.”

Getting the closest pillow next to me, I smacked it against his face as he struggled to pull me away.

  
  
  


The next few days, Pluto and I decided to enjoy our days like everything was normal. We woke up, ate breakfast, went on a special date, got our lunch and dinner at special restaurants and then talked about our pasts in our leisure time.

Half the week already disappeared so quickly, but it still felt like I knew Pluto for almost a lifetime. 

He doesn’t like to eat the string beans boil, but he’s willing to eat it grilled. He has the one of the cutest sneezes I ever heard. He likes the color sky blue, but he tends to go for outfits that lean towards darker colors. Hiis face doesn’t change as much unless he’s watching television shows or movies. Strangely enough, he seemed not to really use his power for inconvenient matters, but he does get lazy sometimes. 

So many small details that make him who he is. And those moments make me fall for him just a little more. I didn’t think I would be this comfortable living with him, but Pluto wasn’t too much of a burden. I found it even weirder how he was able to make me forget about the end of the world, even if he reminds me of my mortality. It was like he fit right in this puzzle piece of my life. 

Even though I was starting to like him more and more. I wonder if he really feels the same way about me? Or does he only see me as a frail creature fated to die at any second?

As these days continued to pass by those thoughts continued to surface up more and more. Now, even when the end of the world was growing nearer, I didn’t feel the need to panic as much as long as Pluto was with me until now.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

I stood over the hospital bed and stared at the doctors placing the blanket over her head. Loosening my tightened fist around my flowers, I gave a heavy sigh and looked up at the ceiling.

Despite the fact that she was gone from this world, I didn’t feel like crying. It was as if my mom was preparing me for this day, but I didn’t think she would go this fast. It was the day the world was going to end, so I finally decided to introduce Pluto to her. But, I came as soon as they were about to call me about her passing.

None of the doctors even knew what happened. They all kept saying that she was fine for that morning and suddenly all her vital signs went flat. The doctors continued to explain what steps I needed to take next to prepare, but all those words just slipped past me. I felt numb to what happened. I didn’t know whether to cry or to smile that she wasn’t hurting anymore, but it was still hard to accept.

  
  
  


“Pluto, the wind is nice here today, right?”

Back on the hospital roof, I stood at the same exact spot near the gate as I watched the same sun set. Nothing felt like it changed, but I knew that it was all going to be erased any minute now.

Pluto, instead of floating down like last time, walked up from behind me and leaned at the gate alongside me. 

“Not really. I still think flying is much better than a view like this.”

“Of course you do… Hey, Pluto, I’ll be honest, I’m actually really glad to have met you.”

“Huh, why is that?”

“I thought that once my mom was going to be gone that I would truly be alone in this world. But, ever since you landed here, I remembered again how fun it was to be with other people again and truly love the company of others…”

At first, it was hard to tell what Pluto was thinking because of how little he changed his expression, but from our time together, I could tell that was the same face he made when we watched that show about the boy crying over his dead dog.

It was the face of pity…

Breaking the silence, I tried to give the most convincing smile I could and said, “Pluto, please end this world more quickly. I’m afraid that if I stay in this world anymore, I might start to feel something I don’t want to feel.”

I could feel my face starting to warm up and my eyes blurring from my tears. Despite the fact, I knew I was talking, I couldn’t tell how loud my voice was, but I felt like if I kept talking, it would distract me from my thoughts.

“Hahaha, come on, Pluto. We only have a few hours before the world ends. Why don’t you just finish it now? It could be so easy. We could just have this world stop forever and we won’t have to keep getting hurt like this. Humans are stupid enough to not feel anything. Living these short lives to feel these trivial pain and having these dumb feelings for the stupidest things, people are just going to keep being selfish and hurt others… SO, WHY AREN’T YOU ENDING THE WORLD ALREADY?!”

Instantly when I felt my throat strained from the shout, it triggered the feelings I was trying to hold back so hard. The tears were overflowing my eyes and the voice at the back of my throat kept choking me. I ran up to the hazy Pluto shaped figure and started hitting him as if I was transferring my pain to him. As if I was trying to get him to understand how much my emotions were hurting me. As if I was trying to get him to be as hurt as me.

Death literally stood in front of me. A god that came to end the world. I thought that death was scary, but Pluto showed me that death was just as comforting as life. These feelings were so painful, I just wanted it to end. I was finally ready to accept it. I was ready for the end of the world…

“STOP IT!”

Pluto gripped my shoulder and pulled me away from him. It was the first that I really saw his expression look so...lively. His sharp eyebrows scrunched together and his teeth biting deep into the bottom of his lip. His cheek flushed with pink and his grey eyes brightened from the orange light of the sunset slowly dissipating. 

“Stop saying all those things! I know I’m supposed to end this world, but hearing you say that… I just can’t! For some reason, the more I stayed with you, the more I didn’t want this day to come. The more I was with you, the more I saw how much life is in this world… UGH, I’M SO CONFUSED!”

He loosened his grip on my shoulder to ruffle his wind fluffed hair as he squeezed his eyes shut like he was thinking really hard.

His vivid manner made me cry even more, but rather than sadness, I was so overwhelmed with happiness. I kept on tearing up and laughing at his dumb antics and confused expression. Overfilled with so much emotion, I jumped towards him and held him in a tight hug. I shoved my face deep into his chest and started to rub my snot onto his expensive white shirt. Despite the fact he was yelling for me to stop, he didn’t pull me away.

Feeling myself gradually relieved, I pushed myself away and wiped away the excess fluids on my face. With a bright smile, I shouted, “Then, I’ll make it easy for you! Just end this world, you useless god!”

Pluto angrily shouted back at me, “I told you to shut up, you idiot!”

All of sudden, Pluto pulled me into his arms and flew straight into the starry filled night sky. Ignoring my screaming, he proceeded to shout, “I said I’m not going to end this world! You heard me! I don’t care if you want it to end! I don’t even care if everyone else wants it to end!”

Just as he stopped flying straight into the sky, there was a brief period of silence all around me. As if the world was gone, only the moon and Pluto were there with me.

Pluto began to speak in a booming voice that echoed throughout every part of my body.

“I am the god of judgement and the overseer of all living. It is my decision to determine whether humanity deserves to see its end. You were chosen to be the representative of all humans, in order to show me their worth.”

The heat from his body was causing my face to blush so fast that I started to lose focus.

But, I remembered we were hundreds of feet in the air and that I shouldn’t let go. Shaking my head to refocus on what was important, I continued to listen to what this god decided he wanted to do.

“But, it seems you have decided to lie about what fate mankind deserves.”

“Wait, what?! No, I didn’t, you jerk!”

“Oh no, you did. You kept saying humanity deserves its end, but from my celestial judgement, I would say you’re completely wrong.”

“You jerk, don’t put words in my mou-“

“So, I believe I found a suitable punishment for your misjudgment of mankind’s value. And if you’re thinking of fighting back, I don’t think you want that.” He slightly loosened the arm he was carrying me in and I instinctively held onto him even tighter.

“Ugh, you’re more like a demon at this point…”

Pluto looked down at me with a smug expression and leaned his face closer to me.

“I will save your kind if you are willing to be humanity’s sacrifice as my wife.”

**I was stunned.**

“HUH?! DID I HEAR THAT RIGHT?! I think all this atmospheric pressure is getting to my eardrum!” 

_ I couldn’t believe what this god just told me. WAS THAT A PROPOSAL?! _

“So.” He cleared his throat and looked away from me with a light blush. “Uh, is that a yes?”

I gave him a hard punch to his shoulder, causing his one secure arm to let go of me. At lighting speed, I was immediately being pulled down by gravity,

Noticing what just happened, Pluto jetted towards me as fast as possible and stuck his hand out as far as possible. 

In the panic of the moment, he shouted from the deepest pit of his stomach, “ALEX!”

With all the energy I can assemble, I pulled myself against the massive wave of wind blowing against me and reached towards the hand extended to me. Then, finding my opening, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and smacked my lips into his face, giving him the longest kiss I possibly could.

Securing my wrist, he still let us continue to fall, but at a slower pace. Like a gentle ginkgo leaf realizing its slow descent into the dirt of Earth, we gently landed on the ground below us.

When I separated myself from him, I opened my eyes and found a truly blissful smile across Pluto’s face.

I smiled back and replied, “I do, Pluto.”

  
  
  
  


Whenever I look at the sunset, I can’t help but think about him. 

It’s been more than a year since I had the most insane week of my life. I never knew it was possible to not only lose but gain a person in my life so quickly, yet I’m proof of how fickle life can be.

I closed my laptop and put it back into my shoulder bag. Standing up from the cafe table, I walked outside and I gave myself a long stretch to the overcast sky. I suddenly realized I forgot my umbrella and was ready to run through the rain until a familiar face tipped his red umbrella to me.

“Can’t believe you didn’t read the forecast.” He mumbled to me.

“Well, I knew you would be coming to me eventually.”

“Of course I would. Anyway, I told you that I can’t leave until you accept your punishment.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll think about it. I still have some things I want to do before you take me.”

“Oh come on! This has been the longest human year I ever dealt with! How much longer do I have to wait?”

“Just a little more.” I gave him a small peck on the cheek, snatching his umbrella out his hand and running away from him. “I just want to leave a small gift for the world before I don’t get to come back for a while!”

Pluto stood there with a light blush for a few moments and touched the spot of his cheek where I kissed. He then shook his head and gave a toothy handsome laugh. As the rain started to pour in, he kept yelling for the umbrella as he ran after me.

Only being surrounded by death, I thought that if I did my best to avoid anything related to those thoughts that it would never happen to me. Family, friends, just everyone that I loved either succumbed to death or decided to disappear from me. I decided that no matter what, it was never going to affect me. I would make as many friends as possible and live the best life I could. I would go travel the world and write about the various wonders of it. I want to shout to the rest of the people about just how much life this world really holds.

I knew what I wanted and needed to do, but when the time finally came to face death itself. I just threw away everything I knew and became settled on just taking the most convenient way out. But deep in my heart, I understood that it wasn’t what I wanted. And that person saw right through me. In the process of preventing him from destroying all of mankind, he saved me from my own darkness.

I thought that my mom was going to be the last person who ever made me feel accepted into this world. But, eventually, I was able to find a person who is now more connected to life than death. I was able to find another person who was truly able to make me fall in love with life as much as I was in love with them.

That person truly showed that even with death that every moment can just be just as alive as we are living.

  
  



End file.
